


Перспективное предложение

by mzu_2



Category: Loveless, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2





	Перспективное предложение

* * *  
  
Сэймей говорит веско и убедительно, не уговаривая – предлагая партнерство. Взаимовыгодное, надо заметить.   
Акаме стоит за спиной и в кои-то веки хотя бы изображает из себя послушного Бойца.   
Молодой, младше самого Сэймея, наследник промышленной империи кажется в должной мере пораженным и заинтересованным:   
— Так это некое подобие телекинеза? – спрашивает он.  
Сэймей улыбается:  
— В очень грубом приближении назовем это так.   
Телохранитель едва заметно шагает вперед. Его можно было бы принять за референта, но Сэймей видел слишком много бойцов, чтобы ошибиться.   
Использовать его в качестве наглядного пособия? - переданными по Связи любопытством и азартом спрашивает Жертву Акаме.   
Иллюстрация была бы кстати – но та же интуиция, что увела его из-под едва не приведенного в исполнение приговора Семи Лун, воет сиреной, и Сэймей пока предпочитает работать только со словами. Впрочем, ему хватит и их.   
  
* * *  
  
Мамору задумчиво смотрит вслед уходящим. Потом нажимает кнопку интеркома:   
— Рекс. Касательно Аояги и сопровождающего. Собери мне на них полное досье. При необходимости разрешаю использовать резервный фонд Критикер. Срок – неделя.  
Услышав подтверждение, отключается. Откидывается в кресле, забрасывает руки за голову и смотрит в потолок.   
— Тебе он не понравился, - утвердительно говорит Наги.   
Мамору выпрямляется, трет лицо ладонями и констатирует в ответ:  
— Тебе тоже.  
— Я видел таких лидеров в Розенкройц, - говорит Наги. – Обычно их команды заканчивали плохо.  
Мамору кивает. Язык тела контролируем и тоже служит способом передать послание. Но независимо от того, сколько из увиденного было фальшью - ему, бывшему Цукиено Оми, очень не понравилось то, что он видел между пришедшими к нему людьми.  
После короткого молчания Наги спрашивает:  
— Что будешь делать?  
— Подожду отчета Критикер. А там…  
Взгляд Мамору тяжелеет:  
— А там посмотрим.


End file.
